


Elegant Solutions

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Layton schooling Descolé as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I'd forgotten all about.</p><p>In which the Professor puts together a fine machine and shows Descolé why simplicity tends to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegant Solutions

Layton lifted the last cog in the puzzle set before him, slotting it into place. Emmy and Luke watched on, in awe and horror of the terrible machine that Layton had managed to work out within a few minutes of glancing at its innards. Descolé glared, as Layton calmly fine-tuned the controls for the giant mechanical horror. The men had raced to be the first to uncover its mysteries — Layton, to ensure that none would be harmed; Descolé, for the glory that would surely be accorded for such a find.

As the horror began to whir to life, it softly… hummed, as if music were playing somewhere deep within.

"Professor…" Luke called as the roof slowly began to open, a wide pipe shifting into position, with a small lensed aperture at the nearest end of the pipe… "It’s…. a telescope…?"

"You see, Descolé? It is not made for destruction, but rather…for the study of the cosmos"

Descolé’s posture seemed to slump, a soft chuckle emanating from the man, and then his fist tightened, his posture tensing with palpable fury and frustration, as his laughter began to rack his body.  
  
"WHY?" Descolé demanded, his voice becoming a harsh guttural growl. 

"When we deceive ourselves, the answer becomes more complicated than it needs to be," Layton answered calmly, as he studied the small lens, peering through at the stars above in the night sky. "Often, a more… elegant solution will suffice." Turning to Descolé, he added softly, " _that_ , Descolé… is why you fail.”


End file.
